Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a chilled chamber for receipt of food articles for storage. The refrigerator appliances can also include various storage components mounted within the chilled chamber and designed to facilitate storage of food items therein. Such storage components can include racks, bins, shelves, or drawers that receive food items and assist with organizing and arranging of such food items within the chilled chamber.
A design goal for refrigerator appliances can include providing flexibility in arranging storage components within the appliance's chilled chamber. Such flexibility can improve consumer satisfaction with the appliance and allow various items to be more easily accessed. Consequently, the storage components of certain refrigerator appliances can be adjusted or repositioned within the chilled chamber depending upon the configuration desired or selected by a user. However, repositioning storage components offers limited flexibility in arranging such storage components. Accessibility may even be decreased at certain positions. Moreover, it can be difficult to clean such components since they must either be cleaned within the refrigerator appliance, or removed in their entirety. It is even possible that during removal and/or use, adjustable storage components may damage or mar other portions of the refrigerator appliance.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for improving storage of food items within a chilled chamber of the appliance would be useful. In particular, a refrigerator appliance with features for facilitating access to items located at a back of a storage feature would be useful. It would also be advantageous to provide a refrigerator appliance with features for storage that could be readily disassembled for easy adjustments and/or cleaning. Still further, it would be advantageous to provide a refrigerator appliance with features for storage that could protect other components from damage.